Catlike
by Clearly Odd
Summary: If Nepeta fancies herself to be counted with the cats, obviously she acts a bit catlike.  The other trolls don't find it strange anymore, but it does tend to worry the humans a bit.  Nepeta/Karkat, established, oneshot.  Fill for the Homestuck Kink Meme.


Author's Note: In which all the kids end up on the meteor with trolls, like people used to write before we found out how it really happened.

Disclaimer: I make no money off of this writing, nor do I own Homestuck.

Shameless Plug: If you're a writer, come check out **Homestuck Plot Waffles**, a monthly writing challenge blog. Can be found at http:/ /homestuckplotwaffles. tumblr. com/ (minus the spaces). Signups for the April Challenge are open now, and anyone can join in!

-/-/-

"Hey, Karkat." John greeted his grumpy friend upon entering the computer lab.

Karkat's reply was a grunt of acknowledgement, though he didn't look up from his screen. By the looks of it, he was attempting to code something; John could sympathize with the need for concentration and was blessedly quiet as he headed over to his own computer and took a seat.

At this time of night (or day, no one had really figured out how timing worked in the veil, particularly considering the troll's nocturnal nature and the human's diurnal habits) the lab was empty, save for Karkat, who didn't seem to sleep much. John, himself, occasionally had trouble sleeping and had decided to wander out and occupy himself on the computer for a while.

The peaceful quiet of computing settled over the room, a background noise of Karkat's typing and John's mouse clicking comforting the two occupants. However, before long, Karkat's shout-harshened voice broke the peace. "I can't feel my legs."

John looked up from his computer screen and glanced over. Karkat wasn't even looking over. "Well, that can't be good. Maybe you should get up and walk around a little." The heir suggested.

This time, the knight did look up and he glared over at John. "I wasn't talking to you, fuckass." He said, the insult slipping out mostly by habit, before turning back to his own computer.

Brows furrowed in confusion, John glanced around the computer lab to make sure he hadn't missed any other occupants. But all the other desks were unoccupied and the horn pile was empty- as if anyone could have missed someone sitting down on that cacophonous mess of devil props. There didn't appear to be anyone but him for Karkat to address, but John shrugged it off as an odd troll quirk. He, Rose, Dave, and Jade had become well-acquainted with many such ticks during their time on the meteor with their alien companions and had long since learned not to pick at them if they could help it.

Quiet settled back in for a bit until, once again, Karkat spoke up. "I'm fucking serious. You might as well chop my legs off and shove them in whatever gogforsaken, stupid treasure chest we ended up stashing Tavros's limbs in. That is how little feeling I have in these fucking things."

"Wait, wait, Tavros's old legs are in one of those weird treasure chests?" John asked, whirling around in his computer chair.

Karkat threw another irritated look in his direction. "Once again, fuckass, does it look like I'm talking to you?"

"Well, no, but…" John glanced around the room again and shrugged.

The other boy had already turned his attention back to his screen, however, shaking his head and muttering about John's undying stupidity, or something that would have been equally offensive if John wasn't so used to it by now. Frowning and wondering if maybe he should leave Karkat to his own devices, or perhaps get help, John spun his chair back around and attempted to pay attention to what he had been looking at before. His attempt was generally successful until Karkat made a strangled noise in the back of his throat and alarmed the human. "Karkat, are you-" John started.

The troll cut his question short with a bark of what was definitely laughter. "S-stop that!" He demanded, hunching over his computer desk, "Stop doing that you," There was a break in his sentence for another snort of laughter, "You- bulge- _ha_- lick- _snort_- whiff-" That was about as far as he made it before he broke down completely.

To say John was concerned would be an understatement. "I- I'm gonna go get help, okay…?" He said slowly, wheeling out from under his desk and standing up.

Karkat didn't seem to be paying him any mind. "Oh my fucking gog, that is it!" He shouted, also pushing out from under his desk.

Of all the things John expected to see, Nepeta curled up like a cat on Karkat's lap was not one of them. "Jeez!" He jumped in surprise, "Nepeta, what are you doing under there?"

"Sitting on Karkitty's lap, of course!" She replied cheerfully, uncurling slightly to look up at him.

"And my legs are fucking asleep, didn't you hear me?" Karkat demanded, giving the girl a little shove on the shoulder.

"Mmm, but your lap is so comfortable…" Nepeta practically purred, "I like sitting with you best of everyone!"

"You… sit on everyone's laps?" John interjected, confused. He knew Nepeta was Karkat's matesprit and trolls seemed to be fairly monogamous within each quadrant (of course, considering how long it had taken him to catch on to the concept of those things, he wouldn't have been surprised if had his facts wrong).

"Of course! Cats sit on laps, after all." Nepeta replied, as though it was obvious. She then unwound from her curled pose with admitted catlike grace and positioned herself so her legs were on either side of Karkat's, allowing the blood flow to return to his extremities, "But Karkat's lap definitely the best."

"Oh. Um… That's, uh, sweet. I guess?" John half-asked.

Karkat made a dismissive noise and glared at the girl in front of him. "Don't be fooled. She just likes being able to get at my stomach with her fucking tongue."

"Okay, ew, TMI, guys!" The bespectacled boy grimaced, waving his hands as if to banish the disturbing thoughts.

"To _tickle_ me, you sick nookstuffer!" Karkat informed him, looking slightly scandalized.

"Oh…"

With a little smile, Nepeta leaned forward and reclaimed Karkat's attention with chaste kitten-lick to the tip of his nose. "I'm sorry," She giggled, hardly sounding very sorry at all, and bumping foreheads with the boy in what John supposed was a cat-esque manner, "I'll make it up to you."

She then seemed to be awaiting Karkat's word of approval and Karkat seemed torn between replying and sending displeased looks in John's direction. "Well, I guess… I'll get back to bed now, then…" The heir decided his presence was neither required nor desired, so he hopped onto the transportalizer pad and disappeared.

As he wandered back towards his bed, he made a mental note to look under his desk for Nepeta before he sat down next time and shook his head, wondering what other surprises life here could still hold.

-/-/-

Author's Note: I'm not really sure how I feel about this one. It was hard to write, since it was the first time I've done this pair. Oh, well. Hooray, first Karkat/Nepeta story I've posted!


End file.
